Firecrackers
by swaegerthanyou
Summary: It wasn't that all of it wasn't normal, it was just different. Naruto was still, in all his glory, the same old Naruto, but now everyone in the village adored him. He was a hokage afterall. Sasuke on the other hand, wasn't quite as worshiped upon. In fact it was quite the opposite. If at all he was ever out in public away from the hokage, there were bound to be people reminding him


It wasn't that all of it wasn't normal, it was just _different_. Naruto was still, in _all_ his glory, the same old _Naruto_ , but now everyone in the village adored him. He was a hokage afterall. Sasuke on the other hand, wasn't quite as worshiped upon. In fact it was quite the opposite. If at all he was ever out in public away from the hokage, there were bound to be people reminding him of all of the reasons he shouldn't have had a second chance. And without a doubt, Sasuke agreed with all of them, but Naruto was _persistent_ , and never let him go.

He wouldn't be here if it weren't for Naruto, and Sasuke couldn't decide how to feel about it all. Sometimes he'd suspect that he was happy, and automatically consider running away all over again. He shouldn't feel _happy_ , of all things, not after everything that he had done. But then, when his hand would be a centimeter away from the doorknob of his _and_ Naruto's apartment, he'd imagine the idiot's face on the next day, he'd image the face he'd make when there was no one - _no_ _Sasuke -_ lying next to him silently waiting for him to wake, and Sasuke would just _shrink_ , because he absolutely _loathed_ that face, and walk back to Naruto.

Because where there was Naruto, there was warmth and forgiveness and everything Sasuke had never truly seen in anyone else. And once again Sasuke would remind himself that warmth and forgiveness and _Naruto_ , were all things he didn't deserve.

He would ponder over all of this repeatedly for hours on end each day, but he would never _actually_ leave. He liked to think that it was because if Naruto brought him back once, he would _sure as hell_ be able to bring him back again.

* * *

After waking, trudging out of the bedroom, and realizing that Naruto had already left for that _stupid_ work of his. Sasuke sighed. It was boring, not being able to go on missions anymore - not being a _ninja_ anymore. Sasuke, having _enough_ of the boredom, decided to go out for a brief moment, enjoying his loneliness. It was early - barely anyone was out - those who were would curse at him at just enough of a volume for him to hear. He sighed, the _hokage's_ _husband_ was the most hated person in all of Konoha. Lowering his gaze, Sasuke continued.

It had been a while and Sasuke found himself in a need of breakfast. Really anything would do, and Ichiraku Ramen was right around the corner. He plopped himself down on a stool and ordered a single bowl of Naruto's favorite.

Waiting on the order, he noticed a familiar face grab a seat next to him. A tuft of pink hair and tired mint eyes.

"Morning Sasuke," the woman spoke, not looking at him, but rather up at the board that displayed the names and prices of the dishes.

"Morning," he replied upon receiving his bowl of steamy hot ramen.

She turned her head to face him, "May I ask what you're doing out so early in the morning?"

"I was taking a walk and felt hungry," he took a bite of the noodles before starting again, "How about you?"

"The hospital," she explained, "Sometimes they need my help,"

Sasuke hummed in response. Sakura's bowl came over.

"So," she said suddenly, "What's it like living with the hokage?"

"...He's a handful."

"Wasn't he always?" Sakura mused, snapping a pair of chopsticks in half.

"I suppose," Sasuke couldn't fight back the slightest tugging at the corners of his lips.

"He's really busy nowadays isn't he," Sakura's voice was low, and the statement seemed more to clarify rather than inquire.

"More so that before," Sasuke sighed.

"Hopefully he won't be as busy on your birthday," they finished their meal in a comfortable silence.

* * *

A pair of warm arms embraced him from behind as Sasuke sat quietly reading a bland informational text. Without flinching, Sasuke turned the page.

"Back home early?" Sasuke inquired, a certain fondness seeping through the edges of the phrase.

"Not exactly, had to pick up some papers," Naruto sighed. Sasuke took a moment to observe the dark circles underneath Naruto's electric blue gaze.

"Don't overwork yourself," Sasuke warned, re-attending the page he had left open.

Naruto smirked, "Aw is Sasuke worried?"

"Get your papers and _go_."

* * *

The next morning Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto had even come back home at all last night. He had been inexplicably busy over the past few days. At least when Naruto was around, Sasuke had something to _do_. Without him, there was a _piercing,_ inevitable _boredom_. It was really starting to gnaw at him from the inside.

He _really_ didn't want to live like this anymore.

There was a knock at the door. A groggy Sasuke answered, and to his surprise, it was Nara Shikamaru.

"Good day Sasuke, Naruto wanted to see you at his office." the man said from the other side.

"Why didn't he call me down himself?" Sasuke's voice was quiet, hurt and confusion evident in his tone.

Shikamaru gave a nervous but sympathetic smile, "It's not like he didn't want to, he just had something he needed to take care of first."

Sasuke followed Shikamaru, wonder what had been so important that Naruto had needed to see him, and how a criminal like him had _possibly_ been able to enter the hokage's office.

When he got there, the room was phenomenally _quiet_ and _organized_ \- something he didn't exactly expect from Naruto. And where _was_ Naruto?

All of a sudden, Sakura walked into the room followed by an ever enthusiastic Hokage.

In a second, a box was thrust at him. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"It's a cake, Sasuke," Shikamaru clarified. Sasuke stared at him blankly.

"Aw, c'mon Sasuke," Sakura laughed, "...wait...are you telling me that you really forgot…?"

Naruto stifled a laugh.

"What did I forget?"

Naruto couldn't hold in his laugh any longer.

Sakura sighed, a smile never leaving her face, "You really forgot your own birthday, huh?"

"It's my?- Oh." Sasuke wore a frown, and Naruto, whose face was flushed red from laughing so hard hugged him.

* * *

Sitting on the roof of the Hokage's building Sasuke waited patiently for Naruto to return. The breeze was calming, and up there, he felt like he was miles away from the villager's criticism. Sasuke closed his eyes.

When he opened them, Naruto had returned, arms full of firecrackers.

"We need to celebrate," Naruto explained.

"Yes, but I think this might be considered overdoing it."

Naruto simply shrugged and countered Sasuke's words with, "Anything for you, teme~"

Sasuke scoffed. Naruto lit a firecracker and handed it to Sasuke. The sparks glittered and shone in the evening light. He waved it around, enjoying the trail of flickering light that struggled to etch itself into his memory. Naruto silently sat down next to him and played with his own wad of light.

Naruto silently sat down next to him and played with his own wad of light. He turned to face the other man, wearing nothing short of a _shit-eating_ grin and said with soft words, "So, It appears you've been reinstated. As a _ninja_."

Sasuke looked at him pensively, as if he was trying to determine whether the words were true. Naruto just grinned.

"...You're serious," Sasuke blinked, "I've really been reinstated."

"Happy Birthday," Naruto almost whispered with a sincere tone.

"Thank you," Sasuke smiled.

And as the sun, in its lethargic descent, painted the sky in dark purples and soft pinks and luscious golds, the hokage and the newly reinstated shinobi enjoyed each other's company while twirling the sticks of shimmering light.

* * *

When they began walking back home, Sasuke looked up at a sea of stars. Naruto had a pleasant look on his face - Sasuke _enjoyed_ that.

When they were less than a meter away from their apartment, Naruto stopped him.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto sounded tired, "No matter what happens this time around, can you promise me something?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"Now that your a ninja and all, fight _not_ for the people you've lost, but for the people you still have."

Horrid memories flooded the Uchiha's mind. Memories of a dead older brother, and dead family, and of a primitive, _destructive_ revenge. He closed his eyes, shaking away the thoughts. He _wasn't_ that person anymore. He slowly opened his eyes and electric blue met black onyx. He looked at Naruto. He still _had_ Naruto. And that was reason enough to keep fighting.

With a significant nod, Sasuke assured, "I promise."

Naruto flashed this one of his _glorious_ signature smiles, and suddenly, everything was right with Sasuke's world. Maybe, he would finally let himself be _happy,_ and maybe _Naruto_ was the reason why.


End file.
